


THE THREE MUSKETEERS 2011 AU

by MysticWriter3018



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, alternate universe - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter3018/pseuds/MysticWriter3018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have all watched the new and latest 2011 movie “The Three Musketeers” and read the Alexandre Dumas’ book version of it.  What if…that our lead hero D’Artagnan…was none other but a GIRL heroine in the story?</p>
<p>Read this epic tale of adventure, romance, mystery, friendship, comedy and action where a lone woman who dreams to be a Musketeer disguised herself as a MAN to become a Musketeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE THREE MUSKETEERS 2011 AU

STORY TITLE:

**The Three Musketeers 2011 AU**

By **DarkFireNyx**

 

SUMMARY:

We have all watched the new and latest 2011 movie “The Three Musketeers” and read the Alexandre Dumas’ book version of it.  What if…that our lead hero D’Artagnan…was none other but a GIRL heroine in the story?

Read this epic tale of adventure, romance, mystery, friendship, comedy and action where a lone woman who dreams to be a Musketeer _disguised_ herself as a MAN to become a Musketeer.

 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE THREE MUSKETEERS 2011 MOVIE, ALEXANDRE DUMAS’BOOK OR ANY OF IT.  I ONLY OWN GENDER-BENDING GIRL!D’ARTAGNAN AND OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THE STORY.

 

AUTHOR’S NOTES: THE STORY IS IN AN AU-ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND ANOTHER TIME SETTING WITH MANY TWISTS AND TURNS AND EDITIONS IN IT, THE STORYLINE WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM THE 2011 MOVIE AND ALEXANDRE DUMAS’ BOOK.

 

THE RATING WILL BE: Not Rated, F / M Pairing, Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Action

 

MY OWN OC (Original Characters):

D’Artagnan (Girl, Gender-bending) – the lead heroine in the story, a young woman who dreams to be a Musketeer like her father, ran away from home and disguised herself as a man to become a Musketeer.

Aria / Arianna North (OC) – one of D’Artagnan’s best friends.  A blonde and high-class aristocrat and religious woman who joined D’Artagnan on her quest and guided and helped her with advice and any assistance she needs in her life to be a Musketeer in her disguised form.

Nim / Nymph Forrester (OC) – one of D’Artagnan’s best friends.  A short-haired blonde woman with a lively and fierce mother bear-like personality, she also joins D’Artagnan and Aria in her journey to help D’Artagnan to be a Musketeer and protect her from knowing her truth of her disguise.

Penny / Penelope Wickett (OC) – maid and owner of the small apartment inn, where D’Artagnan and her two friends purchased and lived in, and she also knows of D’Artagnan and helps her to maintain her disguise and privacy from anyone knowing the truth about them.

Shadow Cloak’s Inn – the small apartment where D’Artagnan and her friends purchased and live in.

 

Story Guide:

Words “Words” – normal; English

_Words_ – italics; thoughts, flashbacks or written word/letters/parchment

“ _words_ ” – italics; stressed or other languages

 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story trailer or preview of sorts.  I will post the first chapters in this story very soon!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY TRAILER OR PREVIEW OF SORTS.
> 
> I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY VERY SOON!


End file.
